


Five Times Dean and Alec...

by sister_wolf



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Sex, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Dean and Alec are on a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dean and Alec...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Five Times Dean and Alec are on a job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083041) by [KaterinaJA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaJA/pseuds/KaterinaJA), [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf)



> [](http://alikcin.livejournal.com/profile)[**alikcin**](http://alikcin.livejournal.com/) asked for:  Five Times Dean and Alec are on a job. (mostly gen, 1 slash [clonecest])
> 
> reena_jenkins has recorded a podfic for this story! The AO3 link is at the end of the fic.

1.

They almost killed each other before they got everything straightened out, but eventually Alec convinced Dean to at least _consider_ the possibility that Alec was not in fact some kind of shapeshifter. Then the "Yeah, I'm your clone" explanation almost started Dean up again, but Sam calmed him down enough that what Alec told them about Manticore got through to him.

And when Alec explained that the _reason_ he'd travelled back in time was so that the Winchesters could help him take down Manticore (and that yes, Dean would get to play with C-4), well, Dean looked positively _cheerful._

***

2.

He'll never admit to it, but Alec has always felt jealous that both of his older brothers remember Mom. She died when he was just a baby, too young to remember her. And though he has hazy memories of being sung to sleep, he's pretty sure that was just Dean singing Led Zeppelin or something.

Dean is the coolest older brother ever, even though Dean and Alec have a tendency to fight like cats and dogs. He's _way_ cooler than Sam, who just hid in his room with a book all the time. In retrospect, Alec supposes that he shouldn't have been so surprised when Sam left them for college. Loser. Whatever, more Lucky Charms for him.

He tells Dean that they don't need Sam to find Dad, they'll be better of working on their own, and the look Dean gives him shuts Alec up for the next hundred miles.

***

3.

X5-132 might have been a living legend among the younger generation of transgenics, but as far as X5-494 was concerned, the older transgenic was seriously overrated and driving him _insane_. If he had to listen to any more "cock rock" on this mission... He was just going to have to kill X5-132 and make it look like an accident.

And that's not even _mentioning_ the dirty-socks-in-the-sink incident.

***

4.

They actually didn't notice their resemblance to each other until Max pointed it out with her usual lack of tact. ("So, Alec, you do realize that you've been fucking your clone-daddy, right?")

After that, Dean _freaked the fuck out_ and cut off all sexual contact. Not even lousy handjobs, which is what Alec suggested when they got stuck on an endless, mind-numbingly boring stakeout of an office building where there was suspected breeding cult activity. ("I mean, come on, is a handjob really clonecest? It's barely even sex!")

Alec figured he owed Max big time-- and not in a good way-- because, really, when was he ever going to meet a guy as good-looking as himself again?

***

5.

X5-494 has been cleared for away missions for barely a year when the word comes down: Manticore has a long-term deep-cover solo mission for him. He tells his handlers that he's more than ready for the mission and eager to prove himself to Manticore.

He endures without any complaint the painful addition of a number of interesting scars to his body (a combination of genetic tinkering and more traditional plastic surgery techniques), and studies the files until he can recite his target's family history as if it were his own. Learns to speak with a Midwestern accent with more than a touch of Texas, how to perform an exorcism (the fuck?) and how to recognize the signs of demonic possession (at this point, he mentally shrugs, throws his hands up in the air, and says "What the hell.")

He's ordered to go to Palo Alto, to locate his "brother" and convince him to leave his college career to go hunting for their missing father. And when Sam looks at him and says incredulously, "Dean?", it's all that X5-494 can do to keep from laughing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Five Times Dean and Alec...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971673) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf)




End file.
